An Unknown Affair
by Snakeyes
Summary: A truce is formed before the start of the year, old rivals find a new common ground while no one is watching, can they keep their secret? DrHr
1. New Roomates

Disclaimer: I am not the original Harry Potter Writer, anyone who thinks I am need their head examined! Thanks and please read!  
  
Ch 1  
  
A New Roommate  
  
"Back at Hogwarts," thought Hermione aloud with a sigh. "This place always feels so right."  
  
Smiling she removed her coat and sat down in the Gryffindor common room. None of her classmates had arrived yet and she suspected few would until the feast a few days from now.  
  
She'd been completely bewildered when she had found an extra sheet of parchment with her Hogwarts list of school supplies.  
Miss. Hermione Granger, There is a small piece of information that the headmaster wishes to discuss with you before the start of the term. If it is at all convenient we would appreciate your presence at Hogwarts a few days early. Please send your answer by mail, and we will send you a train ticket.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
Sighing she realized that she still had yet to find out why she had been summoned early.  
  
With this thought she got up and left through the portrait door making her way up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When she reached the owl statue that marked the way to Dumbledore's office she muttered "lemon bears" and smiled when the statue moved aside, and made her way up the stairs to his office.  
  
Thank goodness she had overheard McGonagall say it earlier. Well, she thought, you don't hang with Harry and Ron for six years and not pick up a few tricks on being sneaky.  
  
After being allowed in she sat rather nervously across from Dumbledore in a chair that could have easily fit three of her.  
  
After a short pause he spoke, "well miss Granger, have you figured out why I have brought you hear nearly a week early?"  
  
"No professor, I'm baffled, but as long as it has nothing to do with turning back time I'm sure I'll be alright," answered Hermione honestly as she did a mental check of how many classes she had signed up for.  
  
Smiling Albus continued, "no miss Granger, no time travel this year I'm afraid. I was wondering if you are aware that you received top marks in every one of your classes and as far as females at the school, yours are by far the highest?"  
  
Blushing slightly Hermione replied, "Yes professor I did know that, I did know that."  
  
"Well then, I'll get straight to the point, it is with the utmost pride and congratulations do I tell you that you. have been selected as this years Head Girl."  
  
At this Hermione stood up and ran over to give Albus Dumbledore, a very large hug, "Oh Really?! Thank you so much! This is such an honor!"  
  
Then regaining some of her composer she stepped back grinning wildly.  
  
"Then is it safe to presume that you accept this position?"  
  
Laughing momentarily Hermione straightened her clothes and replied as formerly as possible in her given state, "Of course sir, I would be very happy to be head girl."  
  
"Good, now, you do understand that you will be sharing living quarters with this years head boy do you not? And do you know the location of these quarters?"  
  
"Yes sir, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. The entrance is that lovely statue of the four founders of Hogwarts."  
  
"Very good miss Granger, I have already spoken with the head boy and he is waiting for you in your common room, your password is unity."  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you."  
  
Hermione left Dumbledore's office and started towards her new living quarters.  
  
"Unity" she stated and then after taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room and came face to face with.  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
"The one and only, at Hogwarts at least," he answered with a smirk.  
  
"Who in their right mind made you Head Boy?"  
  
"Same people who made you head girl, Dumbledore and every other teacher at this school."  
R&R! 


	2. Dire Situations

Disclaimer: once again I insist that if you think I m the original author of this series you are insane! I am making no money off this Fan Fic, simply because it is indeed a FAN FIC.  
  
A/N: I forgot that they don't allow italics on the website so all thoughts will be marked with '.' for example if you could hear my thoughts now they would be saying 'Please Read, Review, and feel free to criticize!' OH! And I must give credit where credit is due.. my wonderful friend Lillie Blaze gave me some of the ideas for descriptions of people and places form the fictions she has done, and I here-by dedicate this Fan Fic to her. Sorry if it takes awhile for me to get new chapters up, I can only work on this fic while I'm at school!  
Ch 2:  
  
After the initial shock had worn off a little Hermione took a second to look at the person standing in front of her.  
  
He is taller than last year probably about 5'10" with a lean, strong, and nicely toned build that he'd obtained from playing Quidditch. She also saw that he had finally stopped gelling his hair back and it hung down loosely in his cool-gray eyes. Eyes that at the moment looked somewhat amused.  
  
He saw her quick assessment and took the time to make one of his own of the muggle-born who had plagued him since first year, beating him in almost every class, except potions of course.  
  
She was still petite but had grown 'all the right curves in all the right places.' She must have learned a few beauty charms over the summer because her hair was no longer "Fluffy" but fell down her back in gentle waves and was a nice cinnamon brown. Her Almond shaped eyes were also a deep chocolate brown and her heart shaped mouth was in a frustrated little pout. She almost looked cute.  
  
Wait, CUTE?  
  
'Did I, Draco Malfoy, just approve of a mudblood? And not just any mudblood, but THE mudblood!  
  
"Like what you see mudblood," sneered Draco the amusement gone from his eyes and replaced with the old emotionless cold.  
  
"No, do you Malfoy?" Retorted Hermione.  
  
"No."  
  
At this they both turned and hastily walked into their rooms.  
  
Hermione hadn't taken the time to look around the common room (she was a tad preoccupied with finding Draco there) but she gasped when she stepped into her room.  
  
The room was decorated completely in gold and crimson. There was a queen size (how appropriate) canopy bed with the headboard centered up against the far wall. Across the bed hung dark crimson curtains on all side embroider with various images of lions prowling along the edges. The bed frame itself was a dark mahogany and had a carved landscape with more lions resting. The feather soft mattress had a lovely comforter of gold and crimson that matched the drapes and bed.  
  
Off to the side of the room there was a lovely matching vanity desk with flecks of gold and small rubies outlining the mirror and each of the drawers had an elegant gold handle.  
  
Glancing up she saw that even the ceiling had been given special attention.  
  
Looking more closely she noticed intricate patterns, all of which were geometrically correct (of course) and stunningly beautiful.  
  
Sighing heavily she walked over to the window and was greeted by a breathtaking view of the grounds of Hogwarts. She could see Hagrid's hut in the distance and decided it might be a good idea to talk to him about her situation.  
  
She walked over to her door and peeked outside, not seeing Malfoy she began to creep through the common room, "Oh this is absurd," she thought aloud and then stalked out of the common room.  
  
Walking along wordlessly she made her way down to Hagrid's shabby little hut. Reaching for the door she hesitated when she saw a crate rocking violently off to the side.  
  
"Oh Hagrid," she muttered shaking her head and reaching over to knock on the door.  
  
Hagrid opened the door in his usual slow cautious way, but his face broke out in a huge grin.  
  
"Oh allo Hermione, I heard you got some good news?"  
  
"Yes Hagrid the greatest, but I have terrible news to go along with it."  
  
"This wouldn't have nuttin to do with that Malfoy fellow would it?"  
  
"Of course it does Hagrid, I don't know how I'm going to be able to survive living with him."  
  
"Oh, you'll so alright Hermione, you can handle that ole malfoy any day."  
  
"Well sure any day I see him in the hall, its all to easy to deal with him, but living with him will be murder."  
  
"Ah come in and have a cup o' tea, and stop worrying, you'll do just fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat up in the Astronomy Tower and watched the little interaction before sitting back and sighing.  
  
He'd left before Granger and had gone up to the owlery, his father had been convinced that Draco was in some form of trouble and had given specific orders for Draco to owl him immediately upon finding out what his "news" was.  
  
"Well," thought Draco, "at least he'll be surprised. I'd love to see his face when he finds out grangers Head Girl."  
  
He sat there thinking about how good she looked this year, he'd thought she looked great at the Yule Ball in fourth year, but that was nothing compared to now. How the hell was he going to deal living with this smart aleck?  
  
"Well at least she should leave me alone and stick to her books, " he thought grumpily.  
  
Why, of all people, did it have to be her? She and her friends had plagued him for six years, well maybe he'd done most of the plaguing, but only because his father had heard about them and given him very strict instructions.  
  
Mostly he just watched them with extreme jealousy. He had no friends anyway. Well no REAL friends, Crabe and Goyle never counted, but their fathers were close to his. And then there was Pansy Parkinson, they were friends when he was little but when they arrived at Hogwarts and he'd shown no interest in her physically, she'd taken the first opportunity to stab him in the back, and then every opportunity since.  
  
With these thoughts Draco leaned against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes. 


	3. A Truce

Disclaimer: After two chapters I am still not J.K. Rowling, (working on it, but not succeeding) and I am making no money from this fic sigh. Although if you think I am J.K Rowling, while I thank you for your flattery, I believe you need your head examined!  
  
A/N: Thanks to my THREE (only 3 () reviewers.  
  
Midnight Owl~~ Of course I'm adding more. it's just taking awhile cause I have to write it by hand and then type it.  
  
Deianeira~~ Thanks I'm sooo happy you like it! And your question isn't stupid; yes Hermione gets the Queen and Draco gets the King sized bed.  
  
Polar-Zypher~~ Thanks so much for reviewing for both of my stories, and I love the ideas you have going for yours. I have been doing this at school during computer class or at lunch. (The typing part) I write everything by hand during my other classes when I'm bored and have my other work finished well, sometimes I do it when I should be doing other work. (::Slaps Hand:: me bad girl) Although I'll have to do the typing part at home now 'cause they have blocked fanfiction.net from the high school computers (THE HORROR!) Thanks for the review! Oh and one more thing. you're reviews are so funny! I love reading them and they always cheer me up. even when I'm already in a good mood! You are quite possibly becoming my favorite reviewer!  
  
This should be a good chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
~Unknown Affair~  
  
Chapter 3 A Truce  
  
Hermione left Hagrid's hut feeling somewhat better and wandered aimlessly around the castle for awhile.  
  
After wandering for about an hour Hermione found herself at the staircase leading up to the Astronomy Tower and decided to head up and take a look around.  
  
She made her way up quickly and opened the door to the top of the tower and was surprised to find somebody sleeping against the wall. Stepping closer she was even more surprised to see that it was Dr. I mean Malfoy.  
  
"Well duh, we are the only students at school right now." Hermione stated aloud mentally slapping herself.  
  
Seeing how uncomfortable he looked, and being the wonderful thoughtful person she was, she Accio'd a blanket and pillow and covered him up, being careful not to wake him up.  
  
'He looks so sweet and innocent when he's sleeping,' she thought somewhat amused, 'too bad it never last.' Then shaking her head walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
'This is where we helped Norbert in first year' she remembered fondly, then chuckled softly, 'It's also where we had 150 points taken from Gryffindor.'  
  
Draco woke up a few minutes later realizing the sun was setting and that he was more comfortable than when he fell asleep.  
  
He looked over at Granger. She was lost in thought gazing out the window with the breeze blowing her hair about her face and the sun falling gently across her features.  
  
There was no point in denying it anymore, she'd grown up, and she looked amazing.  
  
He got up and walked over to the window, standing beside her and took a moment to gaze at the sunset.  
  
She knew he was there but didn't look at him. Acknowledgement wasn't needed by either of them so they both just stood there watching the sky give its own captivatingly magical display of changing colors. Draco turned around after a few minutes, leaning his back against the windowsill he nodded towards the blanket and pillow.  
  
"Your doing?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why?" he asked quietly.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "You looked cold." Then added with a grin, "we don't want our Head Boy getting sick before the start of the term now do we?"  
  
Draco greatly surprised Hermione by grinning back, "Nah, I suppose not."  
  
"You know I think that's the first time I've ever seen you genuinely smile at me."  
  
"Gasp," cried Draco bringing his hand to his mouth. "I smiled?" Then grinning more broadly brought his hand down and put a finger to her lips. "Shh don't tell anybody."  
  
Hermione giggled, "don't worry I wont. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
"Good point. You know," said Draco leaning towards her, "we're going to be spending a lot of time together."  
  
Hermione swallowed, he was very close and she almost thought she saw something new and strange in his usually cold silver eyes that was causing a very odd, very strange reaction. 'Bloody Malfoy,' she thought to herself as she felt her pulse quicken a step.  
  
Draco sensed the change in her and smiled to himself.  
  
"And since we'll be spending so much time together, accompanying each other to dances, making school plans, sleeping next door to each other.etc, we're going to have to find some way to be civil, at least in private. That is unless you want to wrestle for the bathroom in the mornings and hurl insults at each other each and every time we have to work together?"  
  
"Is the notorious Malfoy suggesting a truce?"  
  
"A truce? Perhaps."  
  
"All right but only if I can set the terms," Hermione waited for him to respond and continued after he had slowly nodded. "We make people think we still despise each other in public and we're civil in our. alone time."  
  
"Okay, that sounds fair," responded Draco then grinned wickedly. "But if you really want me to abide by the terms you set, we have to seal the deal in 'True Malfoy Style'."  
  
Hermione swallowed, hard, but being the curious person that she was asked, "what's 'True Malfoy Style'?"  
  
"Close your eyes and I'll show you."  
  
Curiosity, and maybe something else, no it had to be just curiosity, finally got the better of Hermione and she obediently closed her eyes feeling Draco lean closer, hover a few inches away and then place his lips on hers.  
  
It was a slow, gentle, teasing kiss, meant to tempt but not seduce and Hermione reluctantly pulled back slowly and opened her eyes.  
  
She let out a long, wavering breath, "Okay, that complicates things a bit." (A/N: Yes I stole that from the movie, when Harry gets on the broom and the keys go flying everywhere and Ron says it. please don't sue me!)  
  
'OH MY GAWD, I JUST LET MALFOY KISS ME!'  
  
"I probably shouldn't have done that," observed Malfoy smiling wickedly. (A/N: I love that word! 'Wickedly' ::shivers:: it's just so.oh I dunno, what is it?)  
  
Hermione was thinking something to the effect of 'No shit Sherlock.'  
  
"Then why did you?" she asked instead.  
  
"I'm not sure," Draco replied honestly. "Could be that you look beautiful with the sun in your face, then again it could be that I have a knack for doing things I shouldn't."  
  
"I'm sure you do, perhaps we should head back to the common room, it's getting late and I'd like to catch up on some reading."  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
They walked silently together, Draco muttering "Unity" when they reached the statue and they both walked into the common room, Draco first followed by Hermione.  
  
"Wow," Stammered Hermione when she stepped in.  
  
"What? Oh, you didn't look around before?"  
  
"No I was too shocked to find you standing there."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"No problem," answered Hermione absently, surveying her surroundings. Needless to say, she was quite impressed.  
  
The common room was decorated in an old Victorian style with a high ceiling. The design was less intricate than the one in her room but more graceful. There were lovely pictures of various magical creatures (mostly harmless though there were a few with dragons) with one of Unicorns grazing above the fireplace. A large bookcase was off to the right of the fireplace stuffed to the seams with both muggle and wizard books. In front of this there was a small table with two chairs where she guessed they were supposed to work together. There was a big comfy loveseat in front of the fireplace, with a woven rug of snakes and lions sliding and prowling along on the floor in front of it. The loveseat itself was charmed to be extra comfortable and had an emerald blanket with silver lining thrown strategically over the left side and a crimson blanket with gold lining thrown over the right.  
  
Normally gold and silver, as well as crimson and emerald, never mixed well, but here, in this room, the colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor fit together wonderfully, and without looking like Christmas. Glancing over she saw a large oak door that she supposed led to their bathroom, which she was quite sure was marvelous, and two glass French doors that led to their private balcony.  
  
"I don't think that truce was necessary, I really don't see how anyone could fight in here," muttered Hermione after a few minutes.  
  
"Well, we didn't have much trouble earlier besides, that truce was good for at least one thing."  
  
Hermione glanced up meeting his gaze and managed a blush to rival the crimson blanket on the couch before quickly averting her gaze to study the bookcase.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should write to Harry and Ron and tell them the good news."  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you mean the boy who lived to be self-righteous and his sidekick the amazing weasel?"  
  
Hermione tried not to laugh and turned back around to face Draco giving him the most stern face she could muster then she pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, raised her eyebrows and said very seriously, "watch it ferret boy."  
  
At this Draco pouted and sulked over to flop dramatically onto the couch.  
  
"You mean I can't tease any part of the 'Golden Trio'?"  
  
Hermione came over, sat next to Draco and pretended to think about this, "Well," she said finally, "I suppose every once in awhile couldn't hurt, but only if I'm aloud to tease back."  
  
Draco also pretended that this matter required thought.  
  
"Oh okay, only if you insist."  
  
"Oh but I do."  
  
Hermione got up and went into her room to get some parchment. When she came out she saw Draco still sitting on the couch with a far off look in his eyes, and sat down at the table by the bookcase.  
  
"Don't you need to owl your father?" Hermione asked after Draco had gone a few minutes without speaking.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no I already did that before you went to talk to Hagrid."  
  
Startled that he had seen her she didn't respond and went back to finishing her letter.  
  
Since Harry was at Ron's house again this summer she only needed to write one letter to him and the whole Weasley family.  
  
Hello everyone-  
  
Good afternoon, I hope everyone is well? I am doing wonderfully and I have the best news! Remember how I told you I had to come to school early this year? Well it turns out they have named me this year's Head Girl! I know it's a huge responsibility but I'm sure I will do the best I can. Unfortunately the Head Boy this year is none other than Draco Malfoy, but please don't worry, he's actually being civil, and if he isn't I will be able to handle him on my own. I will see Harry, Ron, and Ginny at school in a few days; I hope to see the rest of you soon. Much love to everyone!  
  
-Hermione Granger  
  
When she had finished writing her letter and was satisfied with it she went into her room to give it to Crookshanks, who was sleeping on her bed. After waking him and convincing him to take the letter up to the owlery she sat on her bed for a minute thinking. Sighing she thought, 'well, now they know, all I have to do now is be prepared for the teasing I'll get for being 'Perfect'.'  
  
She got up and walked back into the common room.  
  
"Was that your cat that just left?"  
  
"Yea that's Crookshanks."  
  
"I've been wondering who he belonged to, he always comes up to me when I see him around the grounds, usually I give him a piece of cake."  
  
"Really? So it was you who's been fattening him up. That's odd though, he usually doesn't like other people. I've had him since third year when he tried to eat Ron's rat a few times, but it's ok because the rat turned out to be an animugus" (A/N: sp?)  
  
"You serious? Who was it?"  
  
"His nickname was Wormtail, he was the one who gave away the location of Harry's parents."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea," started Hermione plopping onto the couch. "We've been in some tough spots, but we've survived, sometimes only by a hair."  
  
"Yea I know," said Draco and then hastily explained, "my father talks about it all the time, 'That Harry Potter is an utter nuisance' then he would go into detail about what he had done this time. It's really quite a drag to listen to."  
  
"Hmm. is that why you hate us? The 'Golden Trio' as you put it?"  
  
"Well partially. I don't like Potter because he gets all of the attention without even trying, plus he refused my offer of friendship, it was a matter if pride."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Then Weasley made fun of my name, and my father thinks that their family is a disgrace to the wizarding world."  
  
"Well, I suppose that could make since to some people, at least it would if they were touchy about their name. What about me? Was my being a 'mudblood' the only reason you hated me?"  
  
"I don't think I started out hating you, I guess I was jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Of me? What have you been smoking?" asked Hermione very much confused. Here was the boy who had tormented her since first year, the boy who was rich beyond disseverance and spoiled beyond belief, basically the Prince of Slytherin, and HE was jealous of HER.  
  
"No I'm not stoned, and well yea. I mean get this, you come from a family with no magical background and yet you've still managed to surpass me, a pureblood, in every class except Potions without even being placed in Slytherin, although with how cunningly you've gotten out of trouble you almost should have been. You've mastered everything in the wizarding world, except of course Quidditch and Divination, which if you had wanted to you probably could have excelled in those too, and I know you've pretty much mastered potions too, I mean you did manage a successful polyjuice potion in 2nd year, and to top it off you have a dozen friends who would put their lives in danger to save yours." There he'd said it. Now what?  
  
"How the bloody hell would you know if I made a polyjuice potion in 2nd year?"  
  
That wasn't really the reaction he'd expected, but this one was definitely better "Oh please, I knew it wasn't Crabbe and Goyle when they were sitting there with a scar and increasingly red hair."  
  
"What makes you think I was the one who made the potion?"  
  
"Think Granger, you're the only person in our second year, except for maybe me, who had enough brains to one, even come up with the idea in the first place and two, make that complicated of a potion."  
  
"Ok fair enough, you know you could have saved both of us a lot of inconveniences if you had just told me some of this stuff a few years ago."  
  
"What? And ruin my family's good name?" Draco teased, "I'm kidding. When would I have had the chance? Not to mention doing so would've had dire consequences. Besides, its more fun to argue with you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, look at it from my point of view, I hang out with Crabbe and Goyle, occasionally having an intelligent, if somewhat heated conversation with you, was a relief from their mindless grunts and groans."  
  
"I see, but what about Pansy?"  
  
"Oh Pansy was great, most of the time, but we'd been friends for so long I could always predict what she would say, and ever since 5th year her father has been turning her into a backstabbing bitch, it's sad but there's nothing I can do about it, she'd never go against her father."  
  
"Hmm well that's too bad, hopefully she'll see what's happening and change her ways."  
  
"I hope so, like I said, we've been friends forever but now its like I don't even know her."  
  
"Huh, well I'm kinda getting hungry, how about you?"  
  
"Yea should we go down to the great hall?"  
  
"No I'll just ring for a house elf."  
  
This surprised Draco. "What happened to S.P.E.W.?"  
  
"Oh I stopped that a few years ago, I was going to change the name to H.E.L.P; House Elf Liberation Party, but the house elves finally, asked me to stop my movement and gave me a house elf version of a threat if I didn't, of course they said it in a very polite manner."  
  
Draco started laughing, "Oh that is too funny. Hey, do you know what happened to that house elf that Potter freed from my father?"  
  
"Dobby? Yea he works here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, well I'll have to go see him sometime, he did practically raise me. So how do we ring for a house elf?"  
  
"You are very unobservant Malfoy. There is a button on the wall next to the unicorn painting with the words 'House Elf' painted underneath."  
  
"Oh," Draco stated simply but when he started to get up to push the button he was dragged back down by Hermione and he gave her a very quizzical look.  
  
"Sit Malfoy. My goodness, for a pureblood you sure do insist on doing things the hard way." Then she took out her wand and waved it gracefully in a small circle rolling 'Do?drium' off her tongue. She watched with satisfaction as the button gave a small 'click'. (A/N: I came up with that all by myself, but all you other author peoples are welcome to use it too!)  
  
When Malfoy gave her another odd look she shook her head and gave her typical response, "Standard book of spells, chapter three."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm going to change into my PJ's," announced Hermione and she disappeared to her room, she returned a few minutes later brushing her teeth and wearing black sweatpants and a matching black sports bra that showed off her nicely toned and tan stomach, with her hair pulled up into a high messy bun. She was surprised to see Draco in sky blue silk MUGGLE pajama pants and dark blue silk boxers, and NO SHIRT, needless to say she way slightly distracted by his six-pack and perfectly toned arms.  
  
What she was unaware of was that Draco was having an equally difficult time comprehending Hermione's cute little figure.  
  
"Oh my goodness, the floors been charmed!" She squealed in delight when her feet became instantly warm.  
  
"Yea it's so that we don't get cold feet in the mornings."  
  
After a second Draco realized Hermione had an object in her mouth. "What's that you're chewing on?"  
  
"Chewing on? Oh, it's called a tooth brush it's a muggle device used to clean you're teeth."  
  
"For someone who's supposed to be very smart you sure insist on doing things the hard way. Why don't you just use a charm like the rest of us?"  
  
"It's habit to do it this way, plus my parents are both dentist, those are muggle doctors that take care of you're teeth."  
  
"I will never understand muggles."  
  
The house elf was very prompt with their food and Hermione and Draco enjoyed a meal of fried chicken and baked potatoes while discussing different assignments to give to the prefects.  
  
"Oh I know! We should have a pair organize a Talent Show!" Exclaimed Hermione excitedly.  
  
"A talent show would be fun, but how about we run that and have the prefects worry about a start of term dance?"  
  
"Oh that sounds even better, I would love to do the Talent Show arrangements I was just trying to give the prefects something to do."  
  
"Yea I know but I feel like being a little selfish and when you mentioned Talent Show, I thought it be cool if we did it instead."  
  
"Ok, it should be fun, and we can have the prefects come up with their own projects, it will more challenging that way."  
  
"Sounds good, well I'm now very full and very tired so I'm off to bed. G'night Granger."  
  
"It's Hermione, night Draco."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Hermione," replied Draco emphasizing her name.  
  
They both went into their rooms and got in bed, both thinking about how strange the day had turned out and quite quickly, fell asleep.  
  
On the other side of the castle in his nice warm bed Dumbledore smiled and rolled over to fall asleep.  
  
A/N: I know everyone hates when Hermione/ Draco fics move to fast but I figured they've been torturing each other non-stop for 6 whole years! I mean how am I going to be able to give their relationship proper tests and challenges if it never gets started, right now they're just working on a mutual friendship, but its awfully easy to be friends when the other students aren't at school, but everyone is arriving in a few days and who knows what is going to happen. so for those of you who think they are moving too fast, fear not! I promise you, it is moving at just the right pace!  
  
Please please please please please, review every time I update! Every review is very helpful and convinces me to keep writing!  
  
Wowzers this is a long chapter! 10 full pages on word, 3668 words (including all of my author note stuff). That's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story or Double Trouble Hogwarts Style, oh and by reviewing you guarantee yourself a new reviewer cause I go and read all the HP stories of my reviewers. anyway TTFN: Ta Ta for now! 


	4. Flying High

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and all its peoples do not belong to me, i will be sure to let you know if this ever changes...  
  
A/N: A tribute to my readers...  
  
Katie Weasley-Saidee Erickson~ I'm so glad you like it! im honered to have it as one of your favorites!  
  
xangelcrisx~ thank you, i like it too, though i had a bit of a brain freeze im back to writing! and i wont stop so long this time!  
  
KrispyKremes~ great, im glad you like it! and im glad kelsey sent you to me (ill have to remember to thank her) im also happy you approve of the speed of the realtionship, i was somewhat worried about that part...  
  
RussellGrl15 ~ i kinda like the Ron/Hermione's but i love draco hermiones better, (kinda might explain why i write them) if you want check out my other fic, it promises to be filled with lots of laughs!  
  
ddz008~ WOW, im glad you came all the way over from fictionalley to read this! its faster to put them over here bcuz they check the gramatical stuffs here.. so keep reading here and ill keep postin!  
  
Draconis Aeternus ~ hehe, yes i love Dr/Hr and im happy you have faith in my ability to make in interesting to try and pull it off!  
  
laurie~ yea, sometimes i wonder if J.K. has this plot brewing in the back of her mind.. u knw with the slap and all that.. and them both being really smart.. it could happen...  
  
polar-zephyr~ once again, i love your review, even quoting, hehe, update urs soon so i can read them! and thanks for telling people to come read my stories!  
  
Astra~ thanks for helping with that line! now i know i wont get in trouble for using it, hehe, though i think i would have used that line anyway. And im glad we share a love a "wickedly"!  
  
dark samurai vegeta~ im sorry it took me so long to update! but here, i've finally got it! thanks for your support!  
  
rebecca~ thanks for reading, happy you enjoyed it! id love to read your Hr/Dr story, but ur review wasnt with a logged in name so ur stories are lost to me! ill try looking for ur name anyway! promise!  
  
Ok, i think i got you all, if i dont ill try and get ya next time.. so heres to the long waited update....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 4: Flying High  
  
Draco woke up the next morning in his king sized bed with his feet on his pillow and his head about halfway down, freezing because his blankets were on the floor. Needless to say, he'd had an extremely uneasy night.   
  
He should have slept well, he'd got ready for bed puzzling over the days events with a smile, but as soon as he'd gotten in bed and his head had hit the pillow he remembered something he'd overheard his father saying to one of his Death Eater chums. He hadn't caught most of what they'd said, but enough to know that Harry Potter wasn't going to be the only main target this year.   
  
He jerked upright as this thought came back to him and rushed over to his closet, changing hastily. Once finished he rushed out of his room and just barely stopped long enough to leave a note for Hermione before running down the hall applying a charm to his hair as he went (hey, just because he was in a hurry didn't mean he had to look like it).   
  
He reached his destination just as the professor was arriving from an early morning stroll.   
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. I haven't seen that look on your face since Mr. Potter received his Firebolt. Lemon Bears. DO come in and tell me what the trouble is," Dumbledore said as he gestured for Draco to follow him up the stairs. Once in his office he sat down and asked Draco to do the same.   
  
"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, how is Miss Granger?"  
  
"Fine, for the moment, that's part of the reason I'm here."  
  
"I see, no problems I hope, the living conditions aren't too... stressed?" asked the headmaster, that old twinkle in his eye.  
  
"No sir, they're fine, but I think Hermione might be in danger."  
  
"Now that is disturbing, what made you come to this conclusion?"  
  
"Something my father said, 'The dark lord is frustrated by the lack of success with killing Harry Potter' then something about his friends being a nuisance always helping him and finally 'Harry Potter will not be the only target this year."  
  
"Oh my," mumbled Dumbledore the twinkle in his eyes replaced by a worn worried look. "Thank you for this information Draco and I pray you come forward with any other information you might remember."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I will also ask you not to tell Miss Granger at the present time, as it might upset her, perhaps later will be more appropriate."  
  
"Yes sir, of course, and I'll keep my eyes open in the meantime."  
  
"Very good Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore smiling again. "Now, please go find something to eat, I'm certain you're famished."  
  
At this Draco simply nodded and left without another word or a backwards glance.   
  
(…)(=^.^=)(…)  
  
Hermione woke up with the sun hitting her face, her pillow where it should be, her blankets wrapped comfortably under her chin, and her feet appropriately covered. Unlike Draco her only worry had been how Harry and Ron would react to her sharing quarters with Draco, and she had slept quite peacefully.   
  
Sighing Hermione climbed out of bed and scuffed over to their shared bathroom. She took a moment to marvel and the simple beauty of the marble bathroom with mirrors linning the walls and huge tub in the center. It certainly beat the prefects bathroom from the two years before. After locking both doors she proceeded to fill the tub with steaming hot water and then climbed in, sighing heavily as the warm water covered her body.  
  
After making sure she was clean she went back into her room and got dressed. She rummaged through her stuff and picked out a pair of highwater, ivory caprees and a red shirt with a fun design on the front about a Gypsy Town. She than applied a charm to tame her hair, making it wavy and pulled half of it back into a pony tail. After applying some basic makeup she finished off the look with a pair of classy black sandals.   
  
Feeling adequately made up Hermione went out into the common room to see if Draco was awake yet, but instead of finding him she found a peice of parchment.  
  
Hermione,   
  
I went to talk to Dumbledore about something, I'll meet you in the great hall when you come down for breakfast.  
  
-Draco  
  
She read over the note and shrugged, tucking it into her pocket she left the common room and made her way down to the great hall.   
  
She entered it to find Draco sitting at one of the tables with a cup of coffee and some food. She smiled as she came up and sat down across from him, "it's quiet in here isnt it?" she commented as she rang for a house elf.  
  
He looked up and smiled, "Morning, yea, its weird not having many people here."   
  
Hermione soon had a plate full of food and some mint tea so her and draco went to work on the plans theyd been making the night before.  
  
"Alright," started Hermione, finishing her toast and pulling out a peice of parchment, "the first thing we need to do for the talent show is decide where and when we want it."  
  
Draco thought for a minute, "we need to have it a while into the year, so people have to time to get acts together, so maybe we should do it like a week before halloween?"  
  
"That'll work" muttered Hermione making a note on the parchment, "we could use the great hall for the room, just have a stage set up with chairs instead of the tables"  
  
"That would be easiest, unless we held it outside, but it might be kinda cold by then" added Draco.  
  
Hermione made a few more notes and looked up with a smile, "alright, that'll do for now" she glanced outside at one of the last pretty days of summer, than back to Draco, "Whould you like to go for a walk?"  
  
Draco had followed her gaze and liked the suggestion, "Yea," he said grinning, "But only if I get to decide where we go."  
  
"Deal," she said as she stood and using a banishing spell sent her bag back upstairs. Than her and Draco made there way out onto the grounds. They made ideal conversation, Draco with a set destination, and Hermione not paying much attention. After awhile they made their way over to the quidditch field and Hermione looked up at Draco questioningly. Draco just smiled and Accio'd his broom. Climbing on he looked at her expectantly, "well come on"   
  
Hermione was confused for a moment and when she realized what he was suggesting she stepped back, "no thank you, i like my feet planted firmly on the ground."   
  
Draco just smiled and reached a hand out to her, "how would you know if you've never tried," seeing her continue to hesitate he added, "I promise I wont let you fall"  
  
Hermione smiled shakily and stepped forward and than moved to sit on the broom in front of Draco while he tossed his hair out his face and wrapped one arm around her. He waited till he had a good hold than kicked off the ground, imediately feeling the thrill of the wind hitting his face as he climbed.  
  
Hermione's heart had jumped to her throat and was pounding hard as they climbed higher and she kept her eyes firmly away from the ground, until of course she looked down, than she squealed and leaned back into Draco.  
  
"Careful," he whispered in her ear as she squirmed against him, "you'll make me lose my concentration if you squirm like that."   
  
Something in his voice sent a strangely pleasurable shiver up Hermione's spine and she leaned back into him comfortably, though not squirming.   
  
"look," he said again in her ear as they flew up above the line of the smaller towers, "cool huh?"  
  
Hermione looked around her and was struck by the beauty of seeing the world from up here, with no boundaries, no restrictions. They flew around at that height for what seemed like an eternity, Draco occaisionally pointing out things that looked different from an ariel view, and Hermione being delighted each time.   
  
After a while she saw the astronomy tower and pointed it out to Draco, "let's go over there."  
  
"are you sure? we'd have to climb higher."  
  
"yea, i like it up there"  
  
Draco didn't say anything else and flew over to the tower, landing easily at the top he let her down. "now see, that wasnt so bad."   
  
Her heart was still pounding slightly, but from adrenline more than fear, "thank you Draco, maybe one of these days you'll have to teach me how to fly on my own."  
  
Draco smiled that "i know im gorgeous and youd have to be for me to smile at you like this" smile and Hermione's heart turned. ~what is wrong with me?~ she wondered ~have i really pushed my hormones aside for that long??~ she said nothing of the sort for two reasons, one, because it would have been very odd, and two, because Draco had responded to her comment.  
  
"Huh?" she said half heartedly.  
  
He grinned again ~wonder what's got her mind jumble?~ "i said 'any time'"   
  
"oh," Hermione said sheepishly before looking to check the position of the sun, "wow, we've been out all day, the sun's setting already."   
  
Draco nodded and motioned for her to come inside, "come on, we've missed lunch, we can go to the common room and ring for some food."   
  
"alright," she said, yawning slightly. they walked together and neither seemed to notice how or when they ened up walking with her arm draped over her shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: alright, i know its not that long, but its been SOO long since i updated that i wanted to get something up tonight. i've finally gotten out of my fanfiction writing block and will be writing a lot more.. so enjoy, and please be kind with your reviews!  
  
Once again, if you review for me, i review for you, happy reading! 


End file.
